Diane's secret
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Diane's secret is reveled when some visitors turn up


Diane had a happy life, her boyfriend Tony Hutchinson her step daughter Sinead, her stepson Finn and her twins Anthony and Dee Dee. But there was one thing none of them knew about Diane and Diane vowed to keep it that way.

It was an ordinary day in the O'connor household, Diane woke up and made Anthony and Dee Dee some breakfast. It still kills her inside that Finn won't be home anytime soon after what he did to John Paul and attempted to do to Nancy. Diane didn't want to think her little boy was capable of doing that. Tony kissed Diane good bye and then went to the Hutch. Sinead went round Esther's and Anthony and Dee Dee were playing with Rose so Diane had the house to herself.

"Quiet at last", Diane said to herself.

While working at the hutch Ste and Cameron were making a cake together to help Tony win a competition of the best restaurant. Four girls walked in and took a seat and Ste gave them the menu's. Ste looked at the youngest snd smiled.

"And this very special menu is for you", Ste said giving her the children's menu.

They ordered off Tony and then waited. Tony watched Ste and Cameron argue over chocolate and just laughed. Cameron and Ste then brought the food out. After an hour Tony went and cleaned the table.

"Excuse me, do you know a Diane O'Connor", The oldest girl said.

"Yeah, why", Tony replied.

"Just habe something to give to her", The older girl replied.

Tony wrote down his address and gave it to the girls. They went to Diane's house and knocked on the door. Diane took a deep breath and got up. She opened the door.

"You know Sinead you should really remember your keys", Diane said not really taking notice.

"Hello mum",

Diane just stared, it couldn't be. Her three daughters Margaret, Helena and Eugenie were standing in front of her. Diane looked down to see Romilly, Margaret's daughter. Diane invited them in and had a chat with them. After catching up with her daughters Diane smiled at Romilly.

"She's happy", Diane said.

"Suppose", Margaret said.

Diane had to go to work just as Sinead entered. Diane explained everything to Sinead. She quickly befriened Margaret and Sinead and Margaret had a heart to heart.

"She's cute, what's her name", Sinead asked looking at Romilly.

"Romilly", Margaret replied.

"You were fifteen when you had her", Sinead asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was grown up and that I could do what ever I wanted when I want and now I've mucked up my whole life as I would had like to had studid beauty at college", Margaret said.

"Then why don't you, Romilly is four", Sinead asked.

"She's naughty, constent calls from nursery saying come and pick your daughter up", Margaret replied.

"Oh, my little girl Katy, she was beautiful, she was ill and passed away", Sinead said.

Margaret hugged Sinead and they got to know each other really well. Tony and Diane arrived home with Anthony and Dee Dee and was shocked to see the girls from his restaurant in his house. He looked at Diane and Sinead and Diane onew she now had a lot of explaining to do.

"Tony this is Margaret, Helena and Eugenie they are my daughters and this is Romilly my grandfather", Diane said.

"Why didn't you tell me", Tony asked.

"Don't know", Diane replied.

"You know about Harry and Grace", Tony said.

Diane hugged Tony and whispered in his ear. Romilly was running round and Margaret was trying to calm her down. Romilly then knocked over a cup of tea and screamed due to the pain. Diane started panicking and Tony got her in the car and they went to hospital.

"Its not your fault mum, Romilly is a naughty little girl", Helena said.

"She'll be fine", Eugenie replied.

"Romilly", Diane said.

Up the hospital Celine was checking Romilly and Lindsey was helping her out. Tony watched worried as Margaret sat with her daughter. Celine put a bandage on Romilly but Romilly kicked her first. Margaret was embarrassed over her daughters behaviour.

"Sorry", Margaret said embarresed.

"Working in a job like this it happens a lot", Celine said.

"Your ok though", Lindsey asked.

"Yeah", Celine replied.

Romilly was discharged and Margaret decided to walk back home with her. Romilly started having a tantrum but Margaret just ignored her. They eventually got back and Margaret put Romilly to bed. Sinead walked up with Margaret and watched her put her bed. Sinead smiled.

"Your so good with her", Sinead said.

"Thanks", Margaret replied.

Helena walked passed with her big hair and Sinead just looked at her big hair. She was amazed at how it stayed like that. Eugenie then walked past. Eugenie has the most beautiful long blonde hair.

"Your sisters seem nice", Sinead said.

"They're so annoying", Margaret said.

Sinead just laughed and just looked at Romilly. She then went to bed and so did Margaret.


End file.
